


Down at the Royal Docks

by corsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, lieutenant ducking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsair/pseuds/corsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutentant Ducking AU.  Queen Snow White is prepping Princess Emma for an upcoming gala to honor the royal navy.  Emma resents how stiff all the preparation is and resolves to be the first to meet the sailors down at the docks.  There she is given a tour of the Jewel of the Realm by Lt. Killian Jones.  (Smutty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Emma is technically underage at 17. I did not give an age for Killian but I was imaging he was about 19 or 20. They would be fine under age of consent laws in most states in the USA. I'm not sure how age of consent works in the Enchanted Forest. I personally feel like an age difference of three or fewer years should be perfectly fine. I decided to use the archive warning just in case Emma being 17 and Killian being over 18 bothered someone.

            “Emma, you have to learn to walk properly.” Snow White was bitterly disappointed with how her daughter’s progress was going.  “The gala is in two days.  You really need to get this down.”

            The young princess scowled.  “I’m sorry mom, but I just don’t see the point.  Is anyone really going to notice if my head bobs up and down a little bit?  Besides we have a lot of balls and galas.  Why is it so important to you that my walking is perfect for this one?”

            “Emma, you’re almost of age,” Snow began.  “Before you know it we’ll be holding a ball for your 18th birthday.  The next two months will go by in no time. It’s better for you to master this now than to have to worry about it later.  And I’ve told you a million times why this gala is so important.  It’s to celebrate the Navy’s return from their mission to another realm.  They serve us loyally and this trip was especially dangerous.  We owe them our gratitude.  Now, stand up straight, stick your chin up and remember to roll your feet – heel to toe.”

            The princess headed her mother’s advice and practiced walking around her room.  She knew that the queen was not about to let this issue go.  She had learned a long time ago that it was easier just to cooperate, or at least to make it look like that’s what she was doing.  If she had to be completely proper at the gala there was no way she wasn’t going to have some fun before it.

            “Very good, darling!” exclaimed Snow White.  “You’re improving.  We’ll have to keep practicing but look how good you do when you put your mind to it.”

            “Thanks, mom.” said Emma.  “If we’re stuck here practicing for a while can you refresh my memory?  When are the naval officers arriving?”

            “Well I have told you a thousand times, but since you seem to be listening now I’ll tell you again.  They’ll arrive tomorrow at noon, exactly 24 hours before the gala begins.  After they dock we will be their gracious hosts.” the queen was explaining with enthusiasm.  The gala was important and she wanted to make sure Emma understood that.

            Emma heard every word.  Tomorrow at noon was when the fun would begin.  She resolved them and there to go down to the docks and be the first to meet the officers.  Her parents surely couldn’t disparage her for being friendly.  She wasn’t even sure exactly what she was going to do.  She was just excited to do something without the knowledge or consent of the king and queen.

 

            The next day Emma awoke early.  She was determined to stick to her plan and it always took her so long to get dressed.  A princess’s wardrobe might look appealing but it was no easy task to put on those grand outfits every morning.  She ate breakfast with her parents like she did every morning.  She was careful not arouse suspicion. At the end of the meal she informed her parents that she felt like taking a walk.  She told them that she would most likely not be back in time for lunch.  She noticed her parents exchange a worried glance, but they didn’t try to stop her so she assumed they were just concerned about her well-being like they always were. 

The young princess walked straight towards the docks.  It wasn’t a very far walk.  The docks were only a half mile from the east side of the castle.  She made it there in 15 minutes.  There was no reason to rush. She could see the ship approaching and it wasn’t very far away.  The best she could tell they would be docking within the next two minutes.  _Perfect_ she thought _they’re early.  I really will be the first one to meet them._

Emma excitedly moved to the front of the dock, waiting for the naval ship to dock.  She standing there proudly and regally as the bosuns tied the ship securely to the pillars of the dock.  She was ready to greet the navy men when she heard a loud and hearty “Ahoy princess!” from onboard.

She was shocked.  How did they know?  They must have been expecting her and she couldn’t process how.  They shouldn’t have known she’d be there and they shouldn’t have known she was the princess before she even introduced herself.

“I can see you’re confused.” said the same voice from before.  It belonged to a solid, handsome man.  “Allow me to introduce myself and explain.  I’m Captain Liam Jones.  Your parents sent out a pigeon a short while ago informing us you might be here.  They said they weren’t sure that you’d be here but I’m glad you are.  It feels good to have a royal welcome.”

“Oh! Of course,” said Emma, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.  Our kingdom is grateful for your services and loyalty.” She curtsied as gracefully as she could.  She was furious that her parents saw right through her.  She should have known that glance was about more than worry.  They’d figured her out.  She should have known they’d figure it out. 

“I assure you, the pleasure is all ours.  It is truly an honor to serve such wise and just rulers as your parents.” stated Liam earnestly.  “You might be surprised to know that honorable kings and queens are hard to come by.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least, Captain.” Emma meant every word. “My mother tells me stories that would support your claim.  I suggest you ask her about them at the gala tomorrow.”

“That is an excellent idea.  Anyway I must head up to the castle to arrange preparations for my crew.  I don’t want to seem ungrateful; after all you did come all the way down here just to meet us.  What would you say to a tour of the ship?” As he asked the question the captain could see the excitement in the princess’s eyes.  
            “I would love to take a tour of the ship!  I’ve never been on a ship before.” Emma was eager to get on board and look around.

“Excellent.” said Liam, suddenly turning an even more handsome man beside him. “In that case allow me to introduce you to my right hand man.  This is my lieutenant and brother, Killian Jones. 

 

The stunningly handsome lieutenant stepped forward and bowed.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, milady.”

Emma found herself at a loss for words.  She was completely taken aback by his azure eyes, not to mention the rest of his gorgeous face.  She managed to curtsy in response.  Had he been standing there the whole time?  How had she not noticed this man?

“Step right this way and we’ll get started.” Lt. Jones gestured to a set of wooden steps leading up to the deck.  “This ship is called the Jewel of the Realm.  It’s not the best name, but it’s fitting.  Have a look around.  Feel free to touch most anything, nothing is really fragile.  Let me know when you’re ready to move on to the next area.”

Emma walked straight to the stern of the ship, since the bow was facing inland.  She stared out at the sea.

Killian took notice and made an attempt to break the silence, fearing that he was failing to entertain the princess.  “Are you looking at anything in particular?”

“Oh no.” responded Emma, still transfixed on the ocean. “I’m just looking at the sea.  I’ve never been on it before.  How long were you guys out here?  The ocean is beautiful but it has to be frightening to be so far away from land.”

“It’s hard to say how long we were gone.” Killian joined Emma in staring at the ocean. “It’s easy to lose track of time.  I’d wager we were on this particular mission for about a year.”  
            “A year...” It sounded as though Emma was talking to herself. “That must get awful lonely.”  
            “Oh it’s really not so bad.  You get used to it.  Besides, I have my brother and the crew is like family.”

“That still sounds lonely.” lamented Emma. “I barely ever get to leave the castle.  Sure I have my parents and I get along well with a lot of the servants but it’s not the same as getting out there and making a real connection with someone.”

“Aye, it is true.  I suppose we have more in common than I initially thought.” the lieutenant mused.  
            “It would seem that way.” A deliciously wicked idea was crossing Emma’s mind.  “I think I would like to see the next area now.”

“Very well. I suggest we go to the mess hall. I’m sure it’s a far cry from the meal set ups you’re used to and as such I think you’ll find it interesting.” Killian took a step in the direction of the mess hall.

“I had something else in mind.” Emma could not believe she was about to say what she was about to say. “I was wondering if I could see your quarters.” 

Killian looked confused.  “My quarters?  If you wish to see some sleeping quarters might I suggest the captain’s instead?  It’s the nicest room on the ship.”

“I would rather see your room.” Emma was surprised this man was so dense about this.

“Alright, milady.  As you wish.” conceded Killian.  “We will head to my quarters.”

Killian lead the way down a ladder and he opened the door that was the second on the right.  “Here we are.”

Emma took in the sight of the room.  Pale wood was everywhere accented only by tiny windows.  The bed was small and built into the wall with standard issue drab colored bedding.  There were books about navigation and other nautical topics on the shelves.  She was trying to find something to open up a conversation about but she was failing.  She didn’t know anything about any of the book’s topics and there was little else of interest in the room.

“So… this is your room?” Emma felt like a dolt.  Was this the best she could do? _Get your head in the game, Emma._ she thought to herself.

“Yes, this is it.” said Killian.  “I know it’s nothing special.  That’s why I was surprised when you asked to see it.  If you’ve changed your mind and would rather see the captain’s room instead I’ll understand.”

Emma decided she needed to take a more aggressive approach. “Lieutenant I’m going to be honest with you.  It wasn’t really the room I was interested in.  I don’t know how else to say this, but I’m interested in you.”

“You’re a bit forward for a princess.” inferred Killian.

“You’re a bit hard to seduce for a man who hasn’t seen a woman in a year.” quipped Emma.

“Seduce?” The young officer was taken aback. “I suppose I am hard to seduce.  Even when you just said you interested in me I thought you meant you interested in getting to know me in the more traditional sense.”

_Why is he so dense?_ Emma found this trait both frustrating and adorable.  He seemed a few years older than her; he had to be more experienced than she was.  He certainly couldn’t be less experienced than a sheltered virgin, could he?  It occurred to her that if she had any idea what she was doing her attempt to seduce this man would have already been far more successful.

 

Emma realized there was only one course of action she could take from here.  She approached the lieutenant, grabbed the collar of his uniform and planted a big kiss right on his mouth.  She felt the beautiful man transition from being stiff to letting himself go and kissing her back.  Before either of them knew what had come over them they were passionately making out.

“Are you sure this is wise, princess?” he asked between kisses. “I’ve heard the king is very protective of his daughter.”

“He doesn’t have to know.” she managed to say “As far as he knows I’m getting a tour.” She managed to break herself away from his lips. “Why don’t we take this to the bed?”

“If that is what my princess wishes I will be glad to comply.” He was finally on the same page as her.  Emma was happy to hear and see than he was attracted to her too.  This was going to happen.  She was about to lose her virginity to the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on.  Her head began filling itself with romantic notions of the princess and first lieutenant falling madly in love with each other.

The pair moved over to the bed.  Both were caught up in the moment of exciting, heated passion.  “Please,” began the gentleman, “allow me to undo your corset before we lay down.  It will make things much easier if I do this now.”

Emma complied.  “So you’ve done this before?”

“A few times, although I must admit I’ve never had the lady come on to me before and I’ve certainly never been with a princess.” he said.  “If I’m being frank I’ve also never been with a lady any near as beautiful as you.”

Emma was flattered and relieved.  She was so glad one of them knew that they were doing. “Before we go any further I should let you know that I have never done this before.”

“Really?  The way you came onto me I was sure you had.”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Killian undid Emma’s corset quickly and proceeded to undress her.  “Stop me if I go too far.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I think I’ve made it expressly clear that I want this.  You won’t go too far.”

He began kissing down her neck as he removed her clothes.  She let out a moan.  Emma was mostly naked before she realized Killian was still completely dressed.

“Looks like it’s my turn to undress you now.” she laughed.  She stepped behind him, both standing, and removed his jacket.  She walked back to stand in front of him and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Wow you’re hairy!” She exclaimed. “I like it.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” a now shirtless first officer leaned in to kiss Emma again.  Emma kissed him back and they began making out again.  Emma reached down to undo Killian’s pants.  His pants came undone easily and the top of them slid down just past his hips.  Emma smiled.  This had been easy so far and she was having fun.  He was down to his underwear and she was down to a slip.

“Are you ready?” Killian’s voice so husky, so sexy.

“Ready for what?”

“I’ll show you.  Lay down.”

Emma respected the command.  Killian rolled Emma’s slip up to her waist.

“You certainly look ready to me.” he said, kissing the princess as he slowly slid a finger inside of her.  Emma shifted as he entered.  “Ok, I’ll go slow.”  He moved his finger in and out.  He could feel her getting wetter as he did.  Emma started to rock her hips in sync with his hand.  He took the physical cue to start kissing down her body.

He sucked on her breast.  She reacted positively to it so he spent some time there.  After her reaction died down he proceeded lower.  He kissed down her stomach until he reached her vulva.  He relished in tasting her.

Emma writhed and moaned.  Killian was unrelenting.  As Emma got even wetter, he took the opportunity to slide another finger into her.  She could feel her shift through the momentary discomfort, but she quickly relaxed.  He continued to do what he was doing until he could feel her tense up and her muscles contracted around his fingers.

“Ah, there we go love.” he said, lifting his head up from between Emma’s legs.

“That felt amazing.” Emma gasped out.

“I could tell.  I could feel the results there.” He winked at her. “Now it should be easier to have proper intercourse.”

“I don’t get a minute to recover?” she asked.

“I’m afraid not.  It’ll be easier for you if we just go straight to it.  This is your first time and I hope the pain you feel will be minimal.”

“That certainly wasn’t very painful.”

“Then you should love what’s coming next.”  Killian climbed on top of Emma and kisses her.  He kissed her neck and moved his way back up to her mouth.  While she was kissing him back he pushed himself into her.  She cringed beneath him.  “If you need me to stop let me know,” he explained, but she just closed her eyes and shook her head.

“It’ll pass.” she stated. 

It did pass.  With every thrust it hurt a little less and became more pleasurable.  She started matching his strokes and moaning in delight.  Soon they were moving in unison, completely focused on pleasing each other.  Emma found her movement limited by the position she was in while Killian began moving in faster and faster strokes.  She wished she could match his pace.  He kissed her passionately while he went faster and harder.  It wasn’t long before he climaxed.  The two collapsed into a panting heap.  They lay there catching their breath.

“Excuse me, but you’re going to have to get up before I can.” said Emma, tapping Killian on the shoulder.  “And thank you… for indulging me.”

Killian got up and started putting his uniform back on.  “Indulging you?  I assure you I was a completely willing participant.  You might be my princess but I wasn’t about to lay with you if I wasn’t fully invested in it myself.  I could get in a lot of trouble if my brother or your father found out about this.”

Emma smirked.  “Yeah, don’t worry about it.  I’m not telling anyone.  My parents would absolutely kill me if they knew what I was really doing today.”  She rushed to get her clothes back on.  Why did her outfits have to have so many damn layers?

Killian was already fully dressed and he offered to help Emma get her cloths back on. “It only seems fair that if I took them off I should help you get back into them.” He took a beat. “I’m glad that this will be our little secret for now, but if you wish I’d like to get to know you properly. Perhaps we can dance together at the gala? No one need know about our dalliance this afternoon.”

“That sounds lovely, lietenant.” Emma smiled.  She felt truly happy.

“I look forward to it princess.” Killian smiled back at her.  “Now, we really should be heading back to the castle before someone starts to wonder why a tour of the ship is taking so long.”

“You’re right, we really better go.  My parents have a special feast arranged for tonight.  It’s just for the officers and my family.  I shouldn’t keep you from it and you shouldn’t keep me from it.” Emma demeaned the time constraint but accepted that it was time to get going.  “Why don’t you escort me to castle?”  
            “Indeed I will, milady.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  The lieutenant gestured for the lady to lead the way and the two began their walk back to the castle together.


	2. Back to the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face the aftermath of their dalliance and arrive at the Charming's castle.

In no time at all, the young officer and the princess had made it back to the castle. The walk and primarily been a silent one. The reality of what they had done was sinking in. They both grew increasingly aware of what was going to happen if anyone who was waiting for them at the castle found out. Killian would have to answer to his brother. Emma would have to answer to her parents. Both of them would have to endure the wrath of King David and Queen Snow White if their secret got out.

Emma was all too used to putting on her best face. She was a royal and she had to endure the public eye. Killian on the other hand wore a visibly pained expression. His expression was noticed by the royal welcome party. King David took it upon himself to break the ice.

“Welcome home, sailor!” he began. “You look stressed. I hope that my daughter wasn’t too much trouble. I’m afraid she has her mother’s tenacious spirit and my stubbornness.”

“Oh. No sir. No trouble at all.” Killian had no idea what to say but he wasn’t about to let his king go unanswered.

“Then there’s no reason for you to be so tense. Come,” the king gestured towards the palace gates, “let’s go inside. What’s mine is yours. I want you to feel at home here. You’ve done the whole kingdom an invaluable service.”

“Of course. Lead the way, your majesty.”

David and Snow rounded up their guards and began moving the group indoors. While everyone was in motion Killian took the opportunity to approach Emma. He kept his voice as low as he could as he asked her, “How are your parents going to react if they do find out? He’s so welcoming. I feel guilty.”

“I really don’t know.” The princess responded with a frustratingly flippant nonchalance. “I’ve never seen them angry. Besides, it doesn’t matter because they’re **not** going to find out.”

“Surely they’re going to pick up on the fact that something isn’t quite right.” he could not understand how she could be so calm about a thing like this. “Your parents are famous for their wisdom as much as their kindness. They’re going to figure out that I’ve deflowered their only daughter.”

“They won’t know anything _if you stop talking about it_. Someone is going to overhear you.” Emma’s tone was harsh but she managed to keep her voice down. “Please just stop worrying about it.”

“I don’t see how I can! My job is the very least I have on the line.” His words took on a sharp bite he hadn’t intended. “Besides, did that mean nothing to you?”

Emma was taken aback by this question. She had no idea how to answer it. After a brief pause she spit back, “I did only meet you a few hours ago. If you want it to mean something, make it mean something.” With those words she quickened her pace and disappeared between members of the royal guard.

Killian was at a loss to why the young princess had fled, but he thought it was just as well. It was best they didn’t spend too much time together and arouse suspicion. He continued to lag behind and was the last person to cross the threshold into the opulent castle. He kept his eyes down. He was too worried about how he’d spent the last hour of his life to admire the fact that he was inside of the palace for the first time. He only looked up when he felt a large hand hit his shoulder.

“Killian, I know you.” Liam’s tone was gentle but held a very serious air to it. “I know something is wrong. I know something happened. You can either tell me what it is now as your brother, or you can wait for me to find out on my own as your commanding officer.”

“I do have something to confess.” He wracked his brain for a way to tell his brother the truth without incriminating himself. “When I was giving the princess a tour of the ship she asked to see my quarters.” He stopped himself there. He couldn’t tell Liam this, not now. “I refused of course and I think it offended her.”

“No harm done, brother. It was a strange and intimate request and you were in the right to refuse it. You know how royals are; they always have to get their way. She’ll probably forget about it by the morning. Don’t waste time dwelling in it when we have to focus on being the guests of honor.”

“Right you are. I suppose we should stop dawdling and attend this banquet.”

The Jones brothers entered the banquet hall. There was food covering every part of every table. Killian was unsure what several of the roast animals even were. Before he had time to figure out the identity of something vaguely goose-like, the king stopped the brothers for another too-kind welcome. The king’s hospitality made Killian feel even guiltier than he had in the garden. On top the guilt David was making him feel he was also carrying the burden of having just lied to his captain. He just kept making this situation worse for himself.  

He zoned out during the king’s welcome speech. His eyes scanned the room. He didn’t see Emma anywhere. He waited for a pause in the conversation to ask, “Excuse me sire, but where is your daughter?” he had failed to realize that he’d just been told to feel free to ask for anything he wanted.

“Are you joking?” all kindness had left this man’s voice.

“No, I’m quite serious. I don’t see her anywhere.” Killian stretched to look over David’s shoulder.

“Every word I have said to you has been true. I am incredibly grateful for your dedication to the kingdom.” David leaned in to whisper the next part. “My daughter is the world to me. If you try anything funny I promise I will break your face.”

Killian was stunned. Where was all of this coming from?

“Do you want to know where she is? She’s in her room. She went straight there. She said she didn’t want to see you, lieutenant. I don’t know what you pulled when you were alone but if you hurt my daughter I will find out. Enjoy the banquet. You’ll see her at the gala tomorrow, just watch yourself.”

“I assure you, your majesty, my intentions are completely honorable.” This one was only half a lie. His intentions from here on out _were_ honorable. He hoped Emma was right. He hoped her parents would never find out harder than he had ever hoped before.

“You make sure they are.” The king took his leave after that. He had a lot of soldiers to meet and he wasn’t going to waste more time threatening this one.

Killian did is best to enjoy the banquet. There was just too much on his mind. How much did the king know? What was Emma trying to pull? He couldn’t get that spunky princess out of his head. He forced himself to socialize some but he couldn’t remember a word anyone said to him. With a heart full of hope and a head full of dread he was anticipating tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially intended for Charming and Snow to find out right away but this kind of turned into a romantic comedy. If you were wondering where Snow was she's upstairs with Emma.


End file.
